


Параллели

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dark, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: Шестая осознавала свой путь и путь Моно. Так просто: ей суждено было покинуть Бледный Город, а Моно — остаться. Но зачем же она сейчас проводит параллели? Зачем думает о том, кто никогда больше не возьмет ее за руку? И зачем Беглец не он?..
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Параллели

Она протянула руку и кивнула, мол, давай, я удержу. Уверенная в своих силах. Иронично, что Моно ей поверил. Прыгнул. Оторвал ноги от земли, летел. Шестая не видела в этот момент выражение его лица, скрытое пакетом. А что, если бы она убрала руку?.. Моно закричал бы? Плечо словно выдрало из сустава, боль рванула, как клочок ткани на две части. Черные дырки смотрели на нее без выражения, но ей казалось — испытующе. И Шестая вытянула его. Кряхтела и шипела, но вытянула. Шестая такая: готовая к боли, к темноте, к голоду… к смерти. Немыслимо: Моно как вызов, как непонятная сила, которая толкала ее вперед.

_Моно силен, а что насчет нее?.._

Шестая мотает головой. Все это — тогда. Сейчас она сама должна прыгнуть, и Шестая никогда не смотрела на ситуацию с этой стороны. Решиться и принять за аксиому, что чужая рука выдержит. Не разожмется в порыве слабости. Ну да? Этот мальчик выглядит легким, а не сильным. Шестая смотрит на пропасть, на Беглеца. Его ладонь не кажется надежной. В голове смеется Моно: он-то вообще доверился ручке девчонки. И Шестая прыгает. Под ней — темная, мутная, голодная вода. Ладонь Беглеца ухватила ее цепко и твердо, но, почувствовав под ногами твердый железный пол, Шестая не ощутила уверенности. Словно она все еще летит: не на что опереться, хочется кричать. Тогда было иначе, тогда ей не хотелось так мучительно есть.

_Она слаба, а что насчет Беглеца?.._

Выстрелы под ногами, выстрелы над головой, пули рядом, пули как комары. Деревянные доски лопались фейерверком, а Шестая молчала. Все замерло, как затишье перед бурей, как момент, когда прицел замер на ее маленькой головке. Моно свалился на пол вместе с ружьем. Что-то внутри Шестой взвыло, радостно и отчаянно. Ее так поразила, уничтожила и воскресила мысль о том, что пули могут подчиняться им двоим, что она кинулась к ружью раньше, чем отдала себе в этом отчет. Сможет ли она?.. Шестая направила двустволку в проем. Кто-то должен нажать на спусковой крючок. Двое в комнате, а ружье слишком велико: она не дотянулась бы. Шестая не смотрела на Моно, уверенная в нем. Ведь Моно сильный.

Выстрел оглушил. Несколько секунд в ушах только звенело, и больше ничего. Шестая чувствовала дикое желание вернуться, внутренности от этого сводило, и это превращалось в потребность. Шестая боролась с собой, отворачивалась, уходила. Она как будто боялась, что если увидит, то не испугается, не почувствует отвращения, что ей _понравится_.

В этот раз Беглец не сделает решающий шаг за нее, черед Шестой стрелять, не так ли? Как длинная шея Учительницы, руки Сторожа тянутся к ней и Беглецу, ищут их, хотят заполучить. Но им не долго осталось, потому что Шестой не нужен помощник, чтобы выстрелить. Она дергает за железную клетку снова и снова, Шестая знает, что будет дальше, она ждет пулю. Интересно, как быстро Беглец понял, что она уронила ружье, что пришло время стрелять? Его это поразило? Шестая рванула в последний раз, и решетка грохнулась об пол, отрубая гибкие руки-шланги старого Роджера. Шестая смотрит не на то, как они извиваются и ворочаются — ее внимание занимает лицо Беглеца. Выражение глаз прячется за челкой, но при неясном свете Шестой все же заметны его нездоровая бледность и то, как он дернулся вместе с отрубленными руками. Шестую не оглушило, никаких звездочек перед глазами, напротив, чувства, кажется, даже обострились. Шестая вдыхает протухший воздух Чрева и слышит кровь Сторожа.

Тогда с ней этого не случалось. Мертвый Охотник представлялся ей тенью, ушедшей в небытие, ведь она так и не вернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него. Тогда она не была так голодна.

И Беглец сейчас выглядит ошарашенным. Замер. Мелко дрожит. Нервно сглатывает. Шестая хищно наблюдает, как он пятится к стене и сталкивается с нею спиной. Похоже, пришло время сказать, что она сильна, а он все еще слаб. Она смотрит на его детскую фигурку и видит рядом другую. Беглец сутулится, а Моно выпрямляется и насмешливо смотрит на нее из-под тени своего пакета. Тогда она думала, что он носит его из-за страха собственного лица. Как же она ошибалась! Сильные не боятся, и даже свою слабость они трансформируют в силу.

Тогда ей было холодно: вода, казалось, пробралась под кожу и ледяными ручейками ползала по венам. Шестая впивалась пальцами себе в плечи, но боль не отвлекала скованные напряженные мышцы, а зубы все клацали. Моно щурился на нее через прорези для глаз, его плащ развевался под порывами мокрого ветра. Шестая дрожала. Ее время еще не пришло, но взгляд все равно остановился на ярко-желтом пятне.

_Шестая надела дождевик, накинула капюшон._

Беглец спрашивает, пока они греют руки, сжигая ветошь, зачем ей капюшон. Он лопочет об угле обзора, о непрактичности, а Шестая усмехается. Она и Моно понимают, что в какой-то момент должно спрятать лицо, иначе путь, который избрал он, который избрала она, не пройти. Беглец либо поймет это, либо… Шестая прячет улыбку в темноте. Беглец разговорчив: осторожен, недоверчив, но слишком одинок, чтобы молчать. Он охотно рассказывает, как «без колебаний» уничтожил с помощью тока водного монстра, который охотился за ним в старых канализациях. Шестая кивает. Она-то знает, что делает адреналин в крови вперемешку со страхом. Конечно, он не колебался. Моно тоже долго не рассуждал, дергая за рычаг и сжигая Доктора заживо. Однако в тот раз она впервые усомнилась в нем. Что-то общее есть в том взгляде Моно и лице Беглеца: то ли сомнение, то ли направленное внутрь себя презрение. Она грела руки у печи, где умирал в агонии их мучитель, а Моно стоял за ее спиной и молчал. Шестая лишь на мгновение усомнилась в том, что они равны. Ее красной нитью прошило ощущение одиночества. Моно не чувствовал того же, что и она?

Беглец уж точно не понимает. Они ровесники, но Шестой кажется, что она много старше его. Он болтает. Он не видит дорожки, по которой они шагают, и даже не понимает, к чему все идет. Сейчас краткий миг, когда ей спокойно. Еще не так мучительно крутит желудок, но она уже чувствует, как боль подкрадывается. В какой-то момент Шестой жаль, что рядом сидит Беглец, а не Моно. У него был свой голод.

Уже тогда она видела, что, даже обладая силой, в придачу получаешь уязвимость. На улицах, в заброшенных квартирах Моно чувствовал больше, чем Шестая. Белые выпуклые экраны, за которыми шевелился кто-то сильнее них, почти сводили Моно с ума. Там, за стеклом этот кто-то копошился, дышал, наблюдал… выжидал. А Моно хватался за голову, падал на колени, но не мог не ползти к источнику своей силы и слабости. У Шестой тоже кружилась голова, виски горели и под черепом пульсировала боль, но она не обладала даже песчинкой тех сил, что бушевали в крови Моно. Шестая просто с первого же «сеанса» осознала, что Моно более значимый, чем просто ребенок в бегах. Он рассказывал, что там, за стеклом, его манила дверь, за которую так хотелось заглянуть. Шестая качала головой. Она не сразу, но все же поняла, что путь Моно ведет к этой двери. И Шестая знала, что ей не зайти туда — только Моно. Время пришло не сразу, но оно пришло.

Мысли о том, что произойдет с ней, когда Моно дойдет до конца, поселились в ее головке и принялись грызть, как черви. Шестая часто думала, было ли это предпосылкой к тому дикому голоду. Но тогда она смотрела на Моно и видела, как он заканчивает свой путь без нее. Шестая ломала пальцы манекенам в грязной Больнице, душила фарфоровых детей в Школе, отчаянно хотела быть такой же сильной, как Моно. Можно ли назвать это завистью?.. Едва ли! Шестая тянулась к Моно, вот и все. Он не мог не замечать, что она работает вторым номером, постоянно оттаскивая его от белого экрана. Однажды Моно наклонился к ней и пообещал, положив руки на плечи, что никогда не бросит ее. Шестая глянула на него исподлобья. Неужели только она понимает, что ему суждено достигнуть вершины куда раньше нее? Она просто покачала головой.

Беглец тоже говорит о несбыточном: о том, как они вместе выберутся, как очнуться от этого кошмара. Шестая может посоветовать ему бежать, просто бежать с этого корабля и забыть о пробуждении, но не делает этого. Моно никогда ей не говорил подобного: сбежать из Бледного города, как крысе. Впрочем, Шестая сама знала, что ей суждено так поступить. А Моно — остаться.

Шестая тянула к нему руку не в надежде на помощь: он ведь должен ее оставить. Обязан бросить. Ее губы шептали: «Время пришло». Слабой тенью она наблюдала, как Моно бежит, спотыкаясь о свои ноги. Она слышала его сбившееся дыхание, ощущала боль в легких. Она кричала ему остановиться и принять свою судьбу, но Моно упорно бежал от этого. И лишь оказавшись в тупике, Моно наконец стащил свой нелепый пакет. Шестая не видела его лица, но то, как он ломал Тощего Человека своей силой, дало ей понять: она ни в чем не ошиблась. Шестая не помнила, что произошло с ней после сверхъяркой вспышки. Не помнила, как ломались ее кости, как преображалось тело, в ее голове осталась лишь мелодия, мерная, ласковая, тошнотворная, гипнотизирующая.

Она часто напевает ее теперь. Когда дежурит во время их с Беглецом остановок, когда крадется по пустынным коридорам. Беглец спрашивает, что значит эта мелодия для нее. Ответ всегда один: все и ничего.

Она бежала, Моно бежал следом. Перед глазами все расплывалось, и это к лучшему. Ее маленький разум был просто не в состоянии постичь происходящего. Сладковатый, кружащий голову до тошноты запах резал, глаза слезились, ноги вязли в живом болоте. Их окружал единый организм, который мечтал оставить Моно себе. И, Тощий ее забери, Шестая понимала, почему! Белый свет с помехами, а за ним — дождь, вечный дождь. Шестая понимала, что ей предстоит прорваться через него, а вот Моно — уже нет. Его место здесь, его судьба здесь, путь, который он прошел, привел сюда. Шестая не понимала, зачем он все еще бежит.

Она обернулась — зачем? Наверное, потому, что Моно прочно обосновался где-то у нее внутри, она не могла не обернуться. Он прыгнул. Не предупредил, не спросил, просто прыгнул. Слепо. Ее руку рвануло из сустава, и по мышцам скользнуло липкое дежавю. Лишь пару секунд растянулись для нее в вечность. В его глазах застыла мольба. Неужели это слабость? Шестая не верила. Моно не может бояться. Его судьба, его путь… Шестая была так уверена в нем. Ей нужно идти, а Моно… Моно нужно остаться.

_Шестая отпустила._

Она навсегда запомнила его лицо, которое видела лишь раз в жизни. Недоверие и какая-то детская обида, застывшие в его глазах. И даже сейчас Шестая не понимает причин. Разве это не их предназначение? Их путь? Моно суждено было остаться в Бледном городе так же, как Шестой теперь суждено стать Хозяйкой Чрева.

Она ни разу не упомянула о том пути, который собирается пройти, при Беглеце. Для Шестой очевидно, что ему придется признать: их дороги разойдутся. Не так важно, когда и как, это произойдет. Но что-то внутри Шестой грызло ее… кроме голода.

Шестую беспокоит лицо Моно, и она хочет есть.

Эти два чувства: тревожность и голод — в конце концов делают Шестую невыносимой. Беглец просит ее не волноваться и не бояться, все пытается убедить ее, что все будет хорошо. Берет ее за руку. Шестая вздрагивает. Его ладошка теплая и твердая, совсем как ладонь Моно. Он тоже всегда ее так успокаивал. На секунду Шестой показалось, что на голове Беглеца что-то есть… Но лишь на секунду. Желудок снова сковало спазмом, а лицо Беглеца снова стало открытым. Во всех смыслах.

Шестая никогда не завидовала Моно, прекрасно понимая, что их пути хотя и разные, но по сути похожи. Разве что Шестой прийти к финалу предстоит куда позже. Но сейчас Шестая ощущает это: неприятный вкус пепла на языке.

_Шестая завидует Беглецу._

Ей вдруг мучительно хочется ему поверить. И так же мучительно ей хочется есть. Беглец все обещает ей, что они найдут нормальную еду, что они выберутся и будут жить… Не суть важно, как, но жить. О, Шестая собирается жить еще очень, очень долго! А вот выбираться в ее планы не входит. В голове все сигналы тела смешались: боль от живота, как пронзивший ее насквозь кол, твердая ладонь Беглеца или Моно, слова Моно в памяти, что он ее не бросит, и его судьба, слова Беглеца, что они выберутся, и путь, который она сама себе выбрала. И, сведенная с ума этой мешаниной, Шестая сказала Беглецу. Нарушила свое молчание. Пусть бежит. Прочь с этого корабля. Если только успеет…

Он смотрит на нее, как на призрак. Так смотрел на нее Моно, когда она темной тенью склонилась над своими прозрачными руками в детской, исчезая. Тогда в темных прорезях пакета во взгляде Моно смешались ужас и боль, но кроме них — решительность. Сейчас Беглец смотрит на нее так же. Шестая ждет, когда же он развернется и убежит, но Беглец стоит и смотрит. Живот опять скрутило, и Шестая морщится, борясь с желанием накричать на Беглеца, чтобы шел прочь. Она сгибается от боли, отворачивается, уходит первая.

Потом она часто думала, что бы случилось, останови он ее. Было бы только больнее. Так она себя успокаивала, глядя в разбитое зеркало сквозь прорези маски.

_Было бы только больнее._

Как он столкнулся с Хозяйкой раньше нее? Встретив его таким, маленьким и жалким, в одном из коридоров, Шестая могла бы поклясться, что почувствовала что-то. Кроме голода. Теперь и Беглец прячет лицо. Пакет, капюшон или… колпак. Удивительно, но Шестая поняла, что это он, то, что он него осталось, по взгляду. Этому все еще милому и открытому выражению. Ей так хочется спросить, падая на колени: «Зачем мне твоя сарделька?» Но Беглец протягивает ей еду, которую она не может взять. Он знает, что нужно бежать, но не бежит. Она подбирается к нему все ближе и ближе, как Моно к их последнему телевизору тогда. В голове Шестой панические вопросы о том, что ей делать, медленно вытесняет голод. Последняя искорка — звук родной унылой мелодии, словно колокол, — померкла, после чего Шестая набросилась на того, кто держал ее за руку.

Утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, Шестая думает о том, что это и есть цена, которую она платит, чтобы продолжить свой путь. Почему же он не убежал? Ей было так больно, что она не смогла бы догнать его, не стала бы. Этот вопрос в ритм пульса звучит у Шестой в висках, пока она заставляет себя смотреть на маленькое тельце, без движения лежащее на полу. Как все разбитые куклы в Школе, как манекены, навеки заключенные в темноте. Он знал, что ему нет дальше дороги без отнятой Хозяйкой души, он знал, что Шестая хочет есть. Значит ли это, что Беглец сделал свой выбор?

_Беглец тоже сильный._

На счет Шестой записаны разбитые гостями столы и тарелки, статуэтки и стекла, и она с удовольствием вслушивается в шум разгрома. Шестая не хочет признаваться себе, что теперь боится услышать лишь один звук, который уничтожит оплот того, чем были для нее Беглец и Моно. Она крадется, ступает мягко и слушает колыбельную, которая, словно яд, просачивалась Шестой в уши и, мерзко щекоча, заливала их. Шестая наблюдала за той, кем хотела быть: осанка, плавные движения расчесывания волос — все выдавало в ней Хозяйку. Но кроме того, маска. Разбитые зеркала. Шестая и Моно, они должны скрывать свои лица. Пакет — шляпа, капюшон — маска, не так ли?

Зеркало тяжело для маленькой Шестой, но последние шаги по лестнице своей судьбы гораздо тяжелее. Шестая знает, что, когда станет Хозяйкой, ни одно зеркало не ускользнет от ее взора. Каждое будет разбито. Она не позволит никому свергнуть себя, едва только почувствует силу. Стоя в круге света и выискивая взглядом тень врага, Шестая представляет, как Моно, высокий и величественный, гордится ею в эту самую минуту, смотря в один из подвластных ему экранов.

Вспышка и боль мелькают, забываются. Голод обжигает и заставляет согнуться. Но Шестой больше не нужно искать себе пищу, она точно знает, чего хочет. Время прошлой Хозяйки вышло, думается Шестой, когда она склоняется над ее обнаженной шеей. В голове громом звучит музыка из шкатулки. Опьяненная этим, Шестая рванулась навстречу к тому, чего так долго ждала. Больше никакого голода и слабости. Если бы ее только видел Моно! Наконец она достойна его.

Потолок стал ниже, а комната — теснее. Шестая искажается, растет, и это больно отзывается туманными воспоминаниями о сломанных и растянутых в нескольких местах костях, чудовищном облике. Шестая стала сильной. Она бредет по своим владениям, по Чреву, как королева. Все те, кто делает неверное движение в ее сторону, платят своими душами.

_— Посмотри, Моно! Мы сделали это! Мы сильные.  
— Разбитые зеркала, Шестая, вечная жизнь в подобном месте — к этому ты стремилась?_

Зачем он спрашивает об этом? Его голос звучит глухо и теряется на фоне музыкальной шкатулки. Шестая мотает головой, стремясь вытравить этот звук из головы и услышать Моно, но он в последний раз позвал ее и затих. Осталась только музыка.

Шестая плывет по коридору. Путь и судьба, стремления и цель, желания и мечты, жажда и голод. Шестая запуталась.

_— А кем бы мы были без этого?_

Она пытается прокричать это, но не выходит. Рот открывается, а наружу вылетает лишь проклятый напев. Ничего, кроме него.

_— Детьми, которые жмутся к стенам в надежде, что их не сожрут? Насекомыми, чья жизнь лишь в одном дне мучения?_

Она кричит и кричит в своей голове на Моно, но тот не отвечает. Шестая даже не видит его больше. Ни его лица, которое помнила так ясно еще несколько минут назад, ни лица Беглеца, чья дорога оборвалась на перекрестке с ее. Она не видит никого, а слышит лишь запах и музыку, вросшую в мозг. Шестая уже ни о чем не думает, ни о чем не спрашивает: разве нужно искать, если уже дошел до финала? Могла ли Шестая выбрать другой или была обречена на него? Она всегда знала, к чему идет, и думала, что Моно знает тоже, что идет к тому же.

_Или он не знал?_

Когда сквозь музыку прорвался крик чаек, а под капюшон ударил свет, Шестая вдруг подумала, что Моно никогда не говорил и не показывал, что хочет стать кем-то большим, чем просто ребенком. В тот момент, когда она отпустила…

Шестая закрывает глаза. Она больше не видит их: никого из них. У нее остаются битые зеркала, вой музыкальной шкатулки и бесконечная сила.

_Чрево ждет гостей._


End file.
